Pokemon Blood Red
by HumanizedIF
Summary: Marc never wished it to happen, but it did. His hometown attacked by a unknown assault group that goes by the name "Cleansers Of Humanity". In this short story, Marc and his sylveon ,Kuno, enbarks on a mission to avenge his family in friends.
1. The Break Of Silence

The wind blew through the breezeway. I sat on a bench outside my apartment building, reading a book on Pokémon types.

My mother and father were inside, I think cleaning the house. I listened to the faint sound of my father singing a love song while cleaning.

The peace and quiet were ripped away from me as trucks drove through the town, parking in the center area.

Men dress in black Taliban-type outfits jumped out of the four trucks. All carried a weapon of some sort. Many people began leaving their homes to see what has happened. Both my parents came out of my house.

My father looked at me and hugged me.  
I squeezed him tightly, "What is happening?"

He didn't respond, he only shoved a pokeball into my hand. My mother came over and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry my little man"

I was confused at what was happening until I heard the announcement. A man with white, bed hair in black fatigues stepped in front of the men. He had an embedded patch on his right chest pocket that looked like a mysterious pokemon. He grabbed a megaphone from one of the armed men, whose face was cover in a black cloth.

He turned on the megaphone and held it to his mouth, "Hello Zinomu City, today is a glorious day for you sinners! Today we will release you from this world! Rejoice in the name of our lord, Zuzi!"

He raised his right arm up, causing all twenty of the men to draw their weapons.

_Bum bum_

"Marc get out of here, hurry!", I heard my father yell pushing me away

_Bum bum_

I heard my feet crunching over the leaves on the ground while I heard gunfire and screaming. I covered my ears

_Bum bum_

"Get that boy with the blonde hair!"

_Bum bum_

I ran into a tree, scraping up my right arm. Blood began leaking out of it, but I keep running.

I turned around, seeing two guys about a few feet away from me. They were armed with knives.

Without thinking, I reached into my bag and pulled out the pokeball. I kissed it and threw it at the ground in front of me, "Kuro! Release your anger!"

A ray of pink and white light escaped the white circle on the pokeball. The ray zigzagged towards the ground and took the form of a fox-like creature. Tendrils jetted out from the center mass. The light disappeared and revealed a sylveon.

It snarled a loud noise and opened its mouth, which was gathering any darkness into a ball. I jumped out of the way when it escaped the grasp of Kuro. The ball hit the two men, causing them to fade away from existence.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief and dropped my head to the ground. Kuro trotted over to and nuzzled into my chest.

"It'll be okay"


	2. Visit Home

p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"span style="max-width: 100%;"The town had been ransacked and burned to ashes. Every person once alive had been executed and every pokémon had been captured. Bodies almost blanketed the main gathering area around a shrine of a statute of an Eevee. This statute was to honor a man whom the villagers called "The Eevee Oracle", the man who'd saved their town from an attack years ago. Now, this man is wiped from history, not able to defend his town anymore. /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"On the outskirts of the town laid a young man. He looked to be about twenty years of age with a medium build. He had a nose piercing on his right nostril. He wore unknown blood on his face and clothing, which were ripped and dirtied. His hair was turned from an attractive blonde to a dark crimson coloration. In his arms laid a sylveon, whose head rested on the man's chest. This sylveon was bigger and respectively thicker than any other. It wasn't overweight in the slightest, but merely stronger. It had a goldened, red name tag that included the inscription:/spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;""Kuro, The One To Save Us"/spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"The leaves blew in the wind, offering a brief picture of peace. The boy got up and placed the Sylveon on the ground. He stretched and picked up a small, black leather bag on the ground next to him. The bag had a picture of a man and a woman sticking out of it. The boy nudged it back inside of the bag. He made was way back to the town, with the sylveon trailing behind him./spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;""Where are we going Marc?", it said with a delicate, male voice./spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"The boy looked into the distance towards the town, "I have things to get." Silence fell upon the two once more, and it lasted the entire time. They then arrived at the entrance to the town which had an oldened wooden archway. The wind stopped, almost to join Marc in mourning as they walked across the now desolate main road. /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"The town was small, only with about thirty homes and shops. They soon arrived at an area where two homes were connected by a long overground tunnel. Marc entered the home on the right with brick walls and a newly built garden out front. He slowly walked inside, taking in everything. /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"His eyes began to well up while he made his way through the main hallway. He reached a room, his own, then walked over to the closet and opened it up. He pulled out his phone and turned on the built in flashlight, pulled out a box that held seven pokeballs and a coat. Marc took out the coat and slung it over his shoulder. He next grabbed all of the pokéballs and plunged them into his bag with care./spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"He turned to leave but found that he couldn't as there was now a person blocking the the doorway./spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"With a gun./spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;""All right kid, hands in the air!" the man commanded. He gripped a submachine gun, which had a splash of blood on it. His clothing, which was a dark cloak, was ripped in multiple places./spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"Without any delay, Marc suddenly lunged at the man. In shock, he fired rounds when he fell, blanketing the walls and ceiling in bullet holes. Marc wrestled the gun away from the man and knocked it out of his hands./span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"span style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"span style="max-width: 100%;"The man pulled out a combat knife with a barbed edge. He then swung furiously at Marc, hitting him in the arm. He winced in pain and blood came from the wound. Marc snatched a pistol that was on the man's waist. He wrestled it out of the hollister while at the same time taking quick slices into his body. /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"A deafening crack filled the room as Marc pulled the trigger once, twice. He didn't fill the pain from the knife wounds, only a new-found anger. Blood was now on his own clothing. He dropped the gun and snatched his bag. Before leaving, he also grabbed the submachine gun lying on the ground next to the man. He took off running down the hallway, running into a flimsy table and breaking a vase. /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"When he got outside, Kuro looked at him in shock, "M-Marc, What's the blood from?!"/spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"Kuro then noticed the gun and ran to catch up to Marc. They ran aimlessly for ten minutes straight until they ran out of breath. The area they both agreed to stop in was close to the next town, Virbank City. A bustling town full of tourists. Marc had always wanted to go there, but now wasn't the time to think about his dreams. /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"br style="max-width: 100%;" /spanspan style="max-width: 100%;"They decided, mentally, that the best thing to do would be go to that city. So they began making their way toward it.../span/p 


	3. Escape

-Marc's POV-—

We breathed heavily, I lurched over my own knees. Kuro laid down next to a large tree. I lifted my face, letting the light and shadow dance across my skin. I breathed in the salty smell of the ocean and continued on, me shoes crunching against dried leaves.

I took a deep breath and realized we were close to Virbank City, the tourist trap of the Masuon Region. People from all over flocked there to fester between the lights and music.

I've always wanted to visit the city. I wanted to dance with my family and eat the questionable food. However, my family is gone, and my shirt is stained with redness. I, now, dreaded walked into the city.

I got a idea and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number for one of the biggest taxi services in Masuon, Ryde. In addition to having the better riding experiences, they were very cheap. I ordered a regular ride for about 1,110 yen.

I sat down against a tree, with Kuro on my lap. I brushed his neck fur, making him produce a cute noise. Around ten minutes, a white and black 1998 Toyota Supra pulled up. It looked to have custom seats and rims. A Asian man with his black hair done in a manbun sat in the driver's seat. He looked to be very clean cut, wearing a bright white shirt and a star tattoo on his left arm.

"Are you Marc?", he said in feminine-like voice.

"Ya, I'm him," I replied.

I picked up Kuro and my bag, making sure nothing fell out. I turned to get in the car and opened the back door. I climbed into the car and noticed the guy's look. He looked at me with a look of confusion and horror. I put Kuro in my lap and the bag on the ground.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", I asked with slight anger

He turned around fast and gripped the steering wheel, "W-well, you seem to have some..erm..blood on your shirt"

I looked down at my white shirt. It looked as if someone with a paintball gun filled with red ink hit me. 10 times. I looked up at him, nervously.

"It's paint, from a...uh… art project", I said while nodding.

He looked at me through the rear-view mirror with a eye raised. He turned back around and started driving. The guy cleared his throat.

"So, have you heard about what's happening all over the region?", He asked in a ordinary voice.

I shook my head, "I don't think I have, what is it?"

"Well", he started while turning down the radio, "There's some terrorist group called 'Zealots Of Zuzi' going around and attacking towns and cities. They may be a group of 24, but they have the power of our entire army. They're armed to the teeth with weapons bought off the black market, ranging from military grade assault rifles to whole ass tanks. I heard they're currently in Aburo City, fighting off the people who decided to fight back."

He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat again, out of nerves. We passed a large sign reading, "Welcome to Virbank City" and "Population: 529". He pulled over to a parking lot and stopped the car. He turned around to face me and asked for the fare. After paying him the fare of 1,110 yen, I got out of the car with Kuro and my bag.

We walked towards a clothing shop called "Addict Attire". The building was painted with gloss gold and dark black. The shop's logo, a eevee wearing gold rimmed hipster glasses, was on the outer wall. A large, white neon sign hung next to a glass door that read, "We sell addictive clothes for addicts for good fashion".

I opened the glass door and walked inside, with Kuro trailing behind me. When I stepped inside, I noticed that the only lightning was neon lights. These lights were everywhere, going up the walls between clothing racks, lining the skirting of all of the walls, even in little geometric shapes on the ceiling. I stared in awe of it all, not realizing a girl trying to get my attention.

"Sir! Sir!", She said while waving her arms

Oh I shook my head and looked at her, "God, I'm sorry for not hearing you!"

She chuckled a light laugh, "It's alright, what are you looking for today?"

Before I could answer, she begun looking me over. Her eyes stopped at a area on me, I looked down and realized where she was stuck on; My shirt. I covered it up with my arms, or at least tried to.

"It's just paint from a art project. That's actually why I came here, to buy some new clothing!", I tried to explain while sheepishly laughing.

Her mouth made an awkward smile, "O-of course, just go to the changing room and put on a gown. You can put your pokemon in the back room. I'll show you where everything is"

I picked up Kuro followed her to the back of the store. We entered a long, golden-light lit hallway. She opened the first door on the."

I picked up Kuro and slung my bag over my left shoulder. I looked around for a sign or something to show me where the changing rooms were. The only signs in the store were for clothing and where the bathrooms were. I turned back to where clerk was, who was walking out from behind the counter.

She noticed I didn't know what the hell I was doing, so she motioned for me to follow her. I did so, following her down a black painted, golden lit hallways. We stopped on the first door on the left.

She knocked on it and waited a few seconds. When no reply come, she opened the door. Inside was a wooden table and a few walls.

"I can take your pokemon to the break room", she said while holding out her arms

I handed over my bag and pulled out a pokeball. I held it up, facing Kuro.

"Kuro, come back!", I said, causing a beam of a light to engulf Kuro. The light retracted back into the pokeball, leaving nothing behind.

I handed the ball to the clerk. She thanked me and walked out, closing the door behind her. I begin undressing, thinking about why it seemed I was the first person to have their pokemon taken away. The fact they didn't have a room for it, made me very suspicious.

I took off my clothings and threw them onto a chair. I grabbed the gown and slipped it on. After I got it on, I opened the door leading to the hallway. When walking down the hallway towards the main room, I noticed how empty it was. I reached the main room, where all the clothing was.

"Hands on your fucking head!", A loud, booming voice ordered.

Before me was a entire squad of a MTF. They had black armourations and patches of Orange and Blue.

One of the men ran up to me and on my knees. I was handcuffed and had a burlap placed over my head. Last thing I heard was:

"Get him to site-45A"

Before a gun butt smacked my right temple, causing me to pass out.


End file.
